


trouble in the dark

by barelyprolific



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Demons Are Assholes, Demons Have Feelings, Dominant Harry, Dubious Consent, Dysfunctional Family, Harry doesn't know this, Hunter is a Demon, I am not messing around with this explicit tag people, M/M, No Romance, Rough Sex, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Harry, Topping from the Bottom, blowjob, chapter two is where it starts, hidden identities, ish, it's complicated - Freeform, not because Harry's not into it, the dubcon is because Harry doesn't know this, this is not a love story, this still isn't a romance people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barelyprolific/pseuds/barelyprolific
Summary: Shapeshifters are known for getting what they want.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Every write a crack pairing and have them TAKE OVER YOUR LIFE?

_ We might be dealing with a shapeshifter. _

_. _

.

_. _

_ They’re a powerful class of demons that can mimic the form of anyone they’ve touched. _

_. _

.

_. _

_ And they are known for getting what they want. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

**_Chapter One_ **

“So this is what passes for entertainment to mortals.” Hunter Caine studied the amber liquid in his glass idly as his younger brother rubbed the tip of a pool cue with blue chalk.

“You don’t have to be here,” Parker reminded him, sulky, as he set the chalk down to study the table. “I don’t need a babysitter.”

“Dad disagrees.” Hunter took a sip of his scotch and then set the glass on a nearby table, clapped his hands together and rubbing his palms. “Now hurry up and miss your shot. I want to win this game.” He moved closer to the pool table.

“Screw you, I’m not missing my shot. Eleven, far right pocket.” Parker leaned over, studying angles. Hunter watched, eyebrows raised skeptically, as he set the cue on the table, positioning it in front of the white cue ball. He pulled the cue back, pushed it forward. It connected with the cue ball, which went rolling. It missed the eleven ball by half a centimeter, knocked the five into the side of the table. It rolled, teetered on the edge of one pocket, and then tumbled in.

Chuckling, Hunter patted Parker on the back as his shoulders slumped. “Told you. Thanks for that, though. You’re right, this game  _ is _ fun.”

“Whatever. I’m going to go get another beer.” Parker leaned his cue against the table, leaving Hunter alone with a shout of, “No making a shot until I’m back!” 

Hunter picked up his own glass again, took another sip. His thoughts turned, as they frequently did lately, to Hilltowne University’s Women’s Studies department chairman. All witches had a whitelighter, and Marisol Vera’s successor spent far too much time with the Charmed Ones for it to be coincidental. 

Draining his glass, Hunter considered going up to the bar to get another one. The whole reason they were at the Haunt was to keep an eye on the middle sister witch, and what better way to do it than to order drinks from her without leaving a tip? Just as he had reached the decision to do exactly that, Parker appeared in front of him, beerless and slightly flushed.

“Maggie’s here.”

“The Charmed One?” Well, that was completely predictable.

“With her other sister and Professor Greenwood.” Parker said the last name with a hint of confusion in his voice. “I guess he’s trying to convince Mel not to drop out? Maggie says he’s really dedicated to his students.” 

Power, the witches had in magnitude. Subtlety was nowhere to be found. 

“This could be quite the opportunity,” Hunter said, ideas drawing together like storm clouds in his mind. 

“No.” Parker pointed at Hunter, shook his head. “No. You are not doing anything. They’re getting drinks and then they’re coming over here to meet you, and you are going to act  _ human  _ and  _ polite _ .”

“And waste this chance? We could--”

“Do you really think Dad would want you to do anything without his orders? Do you know what his plans are for them?”

The half-mortal bastard had a point. Scowling at his younger brother, Hunter set down his empty glass hard enough to make noise, snatched up his own pool cue. “You have no sense of imagination,” he hissed, before turning to the table and studying it with a stormy scowl. “Three, right side pocket.” 

The ball went in without any trouble. 

“Nice shot.” Hunter glanced up. The smile on the face of the girl he assumed had spoken faltered slightly. “Um.” The littlest Charmed One tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m guessing, anyway. I don’t really know anything about pool.”

“Maggie!” Parker was at her side almost as though he’d teleported there, glaring at Hunter as he put his hand on the small of her back. “This is my older brother, Hunter. Hunter, this is my girlfriend, Maggie.”

“Girlfriend. Wow.” Maggie blushed. “Well, it’s nice to meet you.” She offered Hunter her hand. He stared at it for a moment, long enough that she moved slightly to pull it back, before setting down the cue and taking it, shaking it firmly. He gave her a blinding smile.

“I’m just messing with you,” he said, using her hand to pull her into a hug. “Parker’s talked about you a lot. It’s about time we met.”

When he let her go, Maggie was blushing even more, shooting his younger brother a pleased, shy smile. Hunter resisted the urge to roll his eyes, turning his attention to the man and woman standing next to her and feigning ignorance.    


“I’m sorry, where are my manners. Hunter, Parker’s older brother. You are…” He offered the eldest Charmed One his hand. Macy Vaughn, the one his father was particularly interested in. Hunter smiled wider. “Besides lovely, I mean.”

“Oh, um. Macy. Vaughn. Maggie’s--Maggie’s sister.” Macy shook his hand, then gestured to the man next to her. “This is--”

“Professor Harry Greenwood,” Hunter interjected, turning his full attention to the other man. He offered his hand, grin sharpening into a smirk at the taken aback look on the professor's face. “Unusual choice for Chairman position of the Women's Studies department, but popular so far.”

Every visible inch of Greenwood's pale skin was flushed; he fumbled slightly as he took Hunter's hand as well. Smooth palms, clean, clipped nails. Hunter brushed his fingers over his wrist when he let go, winked.

Macy cleared her throat, tearing Hunter's gaze away from the professor's. He gave her a tight smile. “Pleasure to meet you both.”

Hunter could feel his younger brother's glare. When he glanced over at him, though, it was the girl's expression that was most amusing. Her mouth had fallen open in a delighted smile, eyes bright. 

“Oh my gosh, Hunter,” she said. “Do you not have a drink? Harry, go with him to get a drink so that Mel knows he's on the house.”

“You don't have to do that,” Parker began quickly, but Maggie patted his chest. 

“I want to. He's your brother, after all.”

As though that settled everything, Maggie turned back to Hunter and Harry with a swish of her ponytail and an expectantly raised eyebrow.

“Right. Well.” Harry chuckled, clasped his hands together, wrung them slightly before gesturing towards the direction of the bar. “Shall we?”

“After you.” Hunter smirked again as his words caused the professor to fumble again, nearly dropping his glass when he tried to set it on the edge of the table. He tripped slightly when Hunter placed a hand on the small of his back to propel him forward, glancing at him. Flushing darker. 

“Do I know you?” Harry demanded as soon as they were out of earshot. 

“No.” Hunter chuckled. “And I don't know you. But I have seen you around.” 

“Have you.” Harry's voice was faint, flustered. “Are you a fellow faculty member?” 

“Oh, no. I work in the private sector. My boss has business on campus quite a bit, though.”

“Not a student, then?” 

“No, definitely not.” Hunter's hand was still on Harry's back when they reached the bar. He slid it a little lower, leaning onto the bar with his other elbow.

“Melanie,” Harry tapped his hands nervously on the wood in front of him, but he didn't move away from Hunter's touch. “Maggie has requested the family discount for this gentleman right here, who is Parker's brother.”

The middle sister looked unimpressed. “And this has nothing to do with his hand practically being on your ass?”

Harry gave a nervous laugh. “I assure you, it does not.” 

Hunter was glared at for several seconds before the girl's face softened. Slightly. “Fine. Scotch, right?” 

Hunter nodded. Oh, this was the most fun he had had since...he couldn't remember when. His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he used his free hand to fish it out.

Parker. Of course.

**Little Bastard**

**22:17**

Whatever you’re doing, stop.

_ You told me to be nice. _

_ I’m being nice.  _

_ 0;) _

You’re not funny.

_ >;) _

Hunter slipped his phone back into his pocket just in time to have his drink slammed down in front of him. It sloshed, spilling a little.

Eyebrow raised, Hunter glanced up, gave the witch his best smile. “Thanks.” 

“If you're going to grope him, at least pay attention to him.” 

“Melanie Vera!” If possible, Harry flushed even darker. Hunter chuckled.

Shaking his head at Harry, he said, “Your friend is right. That was rude of me. I'm sorry.” Pitching his voice low and leaning in slightly, Hunter leaned in. “For the rest of the night, you have my undivided attention.” 

Harry swallowed. Hunter's eyes tracked the bob of his throat, he licked his lips. Picked up his glass without looking away from the professor. 

The whitelighter. Hunter couldn't let having fun distract him. Being able to mimic the whitelighter would be a huge advantage against Charmed Ones. 

Which would also be entertaining. Hunter slid his hand a little lower down, pleased when he shivered. Neither spoke as they returned to the table where Parker and the other two witches were waiting. 

Or, rather, one witch. The eldest had disappeared. 

“She got a call from the lab,” Maggie explained, smiling her apology. “Scientist emergency.”

“Hopefully it's not a global emergency,” Parker joked. Maggie laughed, giving his shoulder a playful shove, but it fell flat. 

Much to Hunter's displeasure, Harry pulled away slightly, taking a step forward. “Is everything alright? Does she need help?”

“Oh.” Maggie's eyes widened, mouth forming an O. “Oh, no, no. It's fine, Harry. Totally not something she needs you for.”

“How much does a Women's Studies professor know about genetics, exactly?” Hunter asked, stepping closer to Harry again, taking a sip of his drink. 

“Right.” Harry faltered. “Of course Macy would be far better equipped to deal with a...scientist emergency.” He glanced at Maggie, who raised her eyebrows, smiling and nodding, then looked back at Hunter. “Good thing. I can stay here and enjoy the company.” 

“I'm definitely in favor.” Hunter took another sip of his drink, set his glass down. “Parker,” he barely tore his gaze away from Harry, “why don't we call it a wash and re-rack? Dibs on the professor for my team.” 

Parker was glaring at him again, jaw clenched, knuckles white around his pool cue. He relaxed as soon as Maggie turned to look at him with a frown. 

“Parker? Babe, is everything okay?”

“Yeah.” He smiled down at her. “Yeah, of course, Mags. Let's play.”

“I really don't know how.”

“Well, I can teach you.”

Maggie giggled again. Rolling his eyes, Hunter focused his attention back on Harry. “I hope you at least slightly know what you're doing.”

“I haven't played in quite some time, but I used to be quite good at billiards.” 

“Did you.” Hunter stepped a little closer. “I have a table back at my apartment, if you want to play more… _ privately _ … later.” Reaching out, he adjusted the dorky little bowtie Harry was wearing. “Show me what you've got.” 

Before Hunter could get a response from Harry, he got one from Parker.

“Actually, Dad wanted us to meet him later, Hunter. Remember?” 

Well, well. What an interesting moment for his brother to grow a spine. Their father had said no such thing. “I'm sure it can wait until morning, Parks. You can go, if you want.” Keeping one hand on Harry's shoulder, Hunter turned to look at his brother. Parker's eyes were icy, narrowed, jaw clenched, mouth in a tight, flat line. Maggie looked confused, upset.

The little empath had no idea what was going on. How delightful.

“Hunter.” Parker bit out his name. “Can I speak with you, please?”

Rolling his eyes, Hunter patted Harry's chest. “Be right back.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a dispute with Parker, Hunter takes Harry home.

**_Chapter Two_ **

Once they were outside, Parker shoved at him. Hunter stumbled backwards with a delighted laugh.

“What's wrong, little bro?”

Only you’re allowed to fraternize with the enemy?”

“She’s not the enemy, Hunter.  _ We’re  _ the enemy. She’s one of the good guys.”

“So you admit it.”

“Admit what?”

“That you’re her enemy.”

Parker’s hands balled into fists. Hunter wondered if he’d actually go through with it. “You definitely are. What do you want with Professor Greenwood anyway?”

“Do you seriously not know?” Hunter threw his head back and laughed, bringing his hands together and up to his mouth. “He’s not just  _ Professor Greenwood _ , idiot.” Harry’s name was said mockingly, with a roll of his eyes. Stepping closer, he lowered his voice, hissing out, “He’s their  _ whitelighter _ .”

Stepping back, he raised his eyebrows, nodded at the shocked look on Parker’s face. “Yeah. You don’t think it’s weird that Maggie hangs out with a professor for a department she isn’t even in? A man who replaced their mother after she died?”

“Maggie says he and Mel are close,” Parker finally said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Close enough that he hangs out with all of them practically all the time? And  _ lived _ with them?”

“She says he’s like their brother…”

“A brother they met a couple months ago.” 

“Okay, fine! So he’s their whitelighter. What are you planning on doing, killing him?”

“Not tonight, no.”

“You need to stay away from him.”

“Hm.” Hunter pretended to think about it for all of a second before shaking his head. “No. Look, the whitelighter is the way to the Charmed Ones. You are obviously going to be useless when it comes to this girl, and Dad’s made it clear he wants an eye kept on them. If he finds out you blew this opportunity for me to get close to him, he’s not going to be happy.”

There wasn’t anything about what Hunter said that Parker could argue with, and he knew it. Hunter chuckled, patted Parker’s cheek. “Relax, little bro. I’m not going to hurt him. At least not any more than he asks me to. Now,” he dropped his hand. “We should get back inside before you freak your girlfriend out even more.”

Parker’s face did something complicated, settled on horrified, and Hunter nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. “Yeah. You didn’t think about how your little temper tantrum would look to her, did you? Go on,” he nodded towards the door. Parker took the time to shoot him one last scowl, then went inside without bothering to hold the door for Hunter.

The demon caught it with his hand just before he closed and followed after his brother, hands shoved in his pockets. He reached their table a few seconds after Parker. The whitelighter and the witch were both still there. Good. Parker hadn’t screwed this opportunity up for Hunter. He approached Harry with an apologetic grin.

“I’m so sorry about that.”

“Is everything alright?” Maggie glanced between Hunter and Parker, brow furrowed slightly and a little frown on her glossy mouth. 

“Yeah, Mags. I just… Was telling Hunter I didn’t want him to make you uncomfortable by flirting with your friend.”

Hunter was impressed. That was actually a pretty smooth cover. Maggie even laughed slightly, shaking her head and putting her hand on his arm. 

“Aw, babe. It’s not making me uncomfortable. I’ve never seen Harry blush before, this is actually amazing.”

“Very funny, Margarita,” Harry muttered. 

Hunter chuckled, picked up his scotch to sip at it before saying, “The whole thing is over. Now,” he gave Harry a slow grin, eyebrow twitching up. “Where were we?” 

For a second, Harry hesitated, glanced at Maggie. She smiled widely, nodding, and with a little jerk of his chin Harry nodded back, cleared his throat. “I believe we were just about to go back to your place so that I can show you what I’ve got.” 

_ Oh my god.  _ Hunter saw Maggie mouth the words out of the corner of his eye and whip her phone out. No doubt texting her sisters. Hunter didn’t really care. The man in front of him was much more interesting, and much more important. His grin turned sharp and his eyes darkened, drifting down to Harry’s mouth and then back up to his eyes. 

“Excellent.” Downing the rest of his scotch, Hunter slammed the glass down on the table and grabbed his jacket, jerked his head towards the door. “Let’s go.” 

Parker, Hunter knew, was fuming, and that was just, honestly, the cherry on top of everything else. This time as he ushered Harry through the crowd, he didn’t bother with the small of his back, his hand going straight to Harry’s ass. When they passed the bar, the little witch scowled, began wiping the counter much more aggressively.

Hunter winked. 

The exit door to the back alley had barely closed when Hunter found himself pressed up against it. For just a second, his spine chilled with fear that they had figured him out. It was all over, he’d somehow given himself away and he was about to die. Killed by a whitelighter, of all fucking things. 

Then thin lips, slightly chapped, were pressed against his. Hunter huffed out a laugh, let a second hand join the first on Harry’s ass so that he could jerk him forward, thighs parted to cradle his hips. 

“I knew there was more to you than a bowtie,” he murmured against Harry’s mouth, nipping at his bottom lip sharply. Harry shuddered, mouth opening obediently. As soon as Hunter’s tongue had slipped inside, however, Harry took over again, his hands sliding up to fist in Hunter’s hair and tug in time with the thrust of his tongue and the slight rock of his hips. 

Hot fucking _damn_. This had not been what Hunter was expecting, but he could get behind it. 

Or under Harry, as the case may be.

When his dick was so hard it hurt and he needed to breathe, Hunter wedged a hand between them and gently pushed Harry back. The composed English professor was gone, and in his place was a surprisingly youthful looking man with a bright ring of blue around blow pupils, flushed cheeks, and swollen lips. 

Hunter swallowed, licked his own. “Slow down, Professor. You don’t want one of your students to come out here and see you fucking me, do you?” Rolling his hips against Harry’s caused the other man’s eyes to flutter closed. 

Smirking, he leaned in to bite at his jaw. “I’m not far from here. We can walk.” A soft nibble 

“As long as you’re close.”

Hunter pulled his mouth away, tipped his head back and laughed. “Oh, you are going to be so much fun.” 

Nudging Harry back a little, he made no move to pull away when the whitelighter grabbed his hand. It would have looked suspicious, which was the last thing that Hunter wanted. 

No, what he wanted was for Harry to take care of this raging hard on pressing painfully against the fly on his jeans. Any way would do, at that point. Hunter was flexible. 

His apartment was half a dozen blocks away, something he’d picked because it was equidistant to the Vera home and the college campus, with the added benefit of being close to college hang outs. Hunter let them in with Harry pressed to his back, hands slid around to the front to fumbled with Hunter’s snap, zipper. He managed to turned the key just as one slender hand wrapped around his dick and teeth sank into the nape of his neck.

“Fuckin’  _ Hell _ , Harry.” The other man chuckled in his ear, other hand helping Hunter push the door open. As soon as they crossed the threshold, Hunter tugged Harry’s hand out of his pants, kept his wrist in a tight grip as he turned around and smirked at him. “You are shaming repressed English gentlemen everywhere,” he teased, tugging Harry closer.

“You’re the one who made the mistake in assuming I’m repressed.” 

“You dress like you work an Ivy League, not a public university.”

“I happen to like the way I dress.”

“I think I’ll prefer undressing you.” 

Hunter used his grip on Harry’s wrist to jerk him completely against him again, helped by the fact that Harry pushed forward at the same time. His hands pushed at the jacket on Hunter’s shoulders as Hunter tried to undo the buttons on his stupid vest. The jacket came off, a button ripped, and neither of them paid any attention. There were more clothes to get through. 

By the time they reached Hunter’s bedroom, Hunter was naked and Harry was stripped down to his boxers and undershirt. Hunter was tugging the latter over Harry’s head when his knees hit the edge of his mattress. They both tumbled backwards, Harry landing on top of him. Hunter grunted softly, but adjusted immediately, drawing his knees up to cradle Harry’s hips, the shirt tossed away so that Hunter’s hands were free to cradle Harry’s face while they kissed. 

“I want to blow you,” he murmured when Harry pulled back, just enough to pant against Hunter’s lips. 

Harry drew back a little further, much to Hunter’s chagrin. He slid his hands down Harry’s chest, fingers of one hand circling a nipple as his other moved lower, tracing a thin trail of dark hair down to the edge of his boxers. His thumb brushed the waistband as he stared up at Harry, whose eyes were glued to his mouth. Hunter dragged his tongue over his bottom lip, sank his teeth into it, palm covering Harry’s cock just in time to feel it twitch. “Want you to fuck my mouth, and then fuck me.”

Harry’s eyes closed and this throat bobbed. Taking advantage of the moment, Hunter used the hand on his chest to push himself up and Harry over, onto his back. The whitelighter’s eyes flew open again, blinking when Hunter smirked down at him. The demon straddled his thighs, keeping his weight off of him. Spread his palms over Harry’s chest as he leaned down to bite his throat. His hands slid slower as his mouth did, painting a trail down to Harry’s boxers. Without needing to be asked, Harry lifted his hips so that Hunter could tug down the waistband. 

About the length of Hunter’s palm to middle fingertip, circumcised so that the engorged pink head was visible, not very fat, it was possibly the prettiest cock he’d ever seen. Grinning, Hunter glanced up at Harry’s face, a few strands of hair falling into his eyes. “Very nice.”

Chuckling at the startled look his words drew from Harry, Hunter lowered his head. Tongue flicking out, he licked the head, then wrapped his lips around it and suckled gently. Slowly, tongue peeking out ahead of his lips to wet the way, Hunter took Harry deep into his mouth. He paused only for a moment when the spongy head hit the back of his throat, kept going until his nose was pressed against brown curls at the base. He looked up at Harry.

Something dark flickered across the whitelighter’s face, and Hunter felt his eyes widen, thrill chasing down his spine. Wanting that expression to come back, he rolled his tongue, massaging the underside of Harry’s cock, swallowing in tandem to stimulate the head. 

Harry shuddered, his eyes fluttering closed again. Slender fingers buried themselves in Hunter’s hair once more, tugging him off just to the tip, so that Harry could arch his hips and slam back him. After a few more thrusts, he seemed dissatisfied, because he pulled Hunter off completely. 

The next thing the demon knew, he was flat on his back with his head over the edge of the bed, Harry’s cock pressing insistently at his lips again. Hunter opened his mouth without hesitation, letting Harry thrust in, smooth, until his balls slapped Hunter’s chin. 

Fuck, it had been a long time since anyone had had the audacity to handle him like that. Hunter moaned, mouth opening wider, knees drawing up as one of his hands slid down his own chest to tug at his cock. Precum spurted onto his stomach in little dribbles, scalding against his skin.

His throat bulged with every of Harry's insistent thrusts, Hunter swallowing along with them, although it got harder to do so as Harry's rhythm got more frantic, erratic. Hunching forward slightly, Harry's hand landed on Hunter's throat, squeezed slightly on reflex.

Hunter choked on a startled moan, hips jerking into the air, and came all over his stomach. His cock throbbed as fun spilled out, slickening his fingers, coating his abs. 

“Oh,” Harry gasped, and then Hunter's throat was being flooded with his come as well. Hunter swallowed, mouth chasing after Harry's dick when he pulled out to splash the last of it over Hunter's face.

Then he sank to his knees, forehead hitting the edge of the bed. They were both still, silent except for heavy panting. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter realizes too late he may have made a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the end! I hope you love it! I've never written anything like this and not anonymously posted it before, ha.
> 
> I really love Hunter as a character, from his dramatic flower throwing and gleeful comments about grave defiling to his whiny petulance when things don't go his way, and I hope we see more of him on the show. I hope he gets a chance to scuffle with Harry again and **remember it** , too. 
> 
> ~~And then becomes obsessed with Harry.~~
> 
> Anyway. Enjoy!

**_Chapter Three_ **

When his breathing evened out, Hunter grabbed a corner of the sheet, wiping his face and stomach off with it before he ended up with dried semen to peel off. Eventually, Harry managed to pull himself onto the bed, collapsing next to Hunter with their shoulders brushing. 

“It’s been a long time since I came that hard,” Hunter spoke after the silence had stretched on to just the wrong side of awkward. 

“You have no idea,” Harry muttered, and Hunter snorted. So unsubtle. Of course, Harry had no idea Hunter knew he was a whiteligher… Or what Hunter was.

The demon rolled over onto his side, propping his chin up on one palm, and looked Harry over. All that pale skin was flushed pink, a light sheen of sweat over every inch, his nipples pebbled, hair mussed and lips swollen. He blinked satisfied blue eyes up at Hunter and gave a crooked grin.

“I like you like this.” Hunter decided.

“You seemed to like me plenty fine before.” 

Arguing would mean explaining his thought process, which would mean admitting who he was, and that he knew who Harry was.

He really wanted to see how round two went. Confession wasn’t even on the table.

Instead, Hunter grinned back, raising an eyebrow. “Mm, but I like you like this. I wasn’t expecting it.”

“What were you expecting?”

Lifting his free hand, Hunter traced the line of Harry’s throat with one finger, down, down his chest, stomach. “A lot more blushing. More fumbling. Topping.” 

“Disappointed?”

Hunter wrapped his hand around Harry’s soft cock, gentle. Harry hissed, arched his hips; Hunter smirked. 

“You’ve definitely got an ass I’d like to fuck some time, but disappointed? After  _ that _ ?” Letting go, he traced the the dark trail of hair up to Harry’s belly button, circling it.

“It was quite good.” Harry shivered. 

Chuckling, Hunter flattened his hand, slid his palm over the jut of Harry’s hipbone. “Quite.” 

Harry studied his face. “I will admit I’m not usually so unrestrained. I think I’m perhaps under more stress than I thought.”

“Well, you’ve taken on a new job with a lot of complicated duties.”

Harry hesitated, and then said, “Yes, I suppose I have.” 

“If your stress release is cutting loose like  _ that _ , you’re in the right bed.” Hunter shifted so that he was half on top of Harry, sliding his knee between his thighs. He kept one hand on his hip, the other bent to hold himself up, chin still in hand. “I’m very good at inspiring wickedness.”

Something wary flickered in Harry’s eyes. Before his brain could completely focus on Hunter’s stupid slip up, the demon leaned down to kiss him. Wasting no time with niceties, Hunter nipped at Harry’s mouth until it opened, taking every bit of space the other man offered and demanding more. Without breaking their connection, Hunter shifted so that he could straddle Harry properly.

Reaching one arm out, Hunter’s hand found the drawer of the nightstand by his bed without looking, pulled it open. Inside was a half-empty bottle of lube that Hunter fished out with expert fingers. He snagged a strip of condoms while he was at it. Neither of them needed it, but since they were both keeping up appearances…

Hunter dropped the condoms on the bed, popped open the cap on the lube. The first squirt was cold on the tips of his fingers, but nothing a little friction couldn’t warm up. Finally, Hunter broke the kiss, sitting up for a slightly less awkward angle as he pressed a finger to his hole. Jaw clenched, he grit his teeth as he pushed in to the first knuckle, sucked in a sharp breath.

It’d been awhile.

Nothing Hunter couldn’t handle, though. Soon enough his finger slid in easily as deep as it could. After pausing to add more lube, he added a second finger, threw his head back and moaned.

Only a muttered “Fuck” from Harry drew Hunter’s attention back down to the man under him. He found the whitelighter watching his face with that dark expression from earlier, a hungry tint to it. Hunter grinned, flashing teeth. 

“Yeah?”

“Oh, yes.”

Leaning down again, Hunter pressed his mouth to Harry’s ear. “Just wait until you’re inside me.” 

The words had barely left his mouth when Hunter found himself on his back again, Harry straddling him. “Well, then. Let’s hurry that along, shall we?” 

Harry picked the lube up from where Hunter had dropped it, he flipped the cap and squirted a hefty amount onto his fingers. Hunter pulled his knees up, spreading his thighs and tilting his hips. The first touch of Harry’s fingers against his hole felt almost as electric as the time he’d fucked a kitsune with a shock kink. The noise that escaped him would have been embarrassing if he’d given a damn.

Taking advantage of the fact that Hunter had already loosened himself up, Harry slid two long, slim fingers into him, curling them until he hit a spot inside of Hunter that was usually neglected. Hunter scrabbled for a grip on Harry’s shoulders, nails digging in.

“Fuck, Harry. Just fuck me already.” 

“Are you always this needy?”

“Most guys are too intimidated to try fucking me. I’m worried you’re gonna chicken out.”

“Hardly.” Harry withdrew his fingers; Hunter let him go so that he could tear off a condom, sat up a little, watching him roll it on. When he had, Hunter reached for him again, dragged him down for a heated kiss while Harry fitted himself between his thighs.

While not thick, Harry was thicker than two fingers. Hunter grunted when he started pushing in, nails cutting into Harry’s shoulder blades. The sting made his cock twitch, legs sliding up Harry’s calves, wrapping around his hips. Trying to get Harry to move in faster while the other man stubbornly inched in. 

Finally, though, he was as deep in Hunter as he could get. Groaning, the demon arched his spine and tightened his legs, dug his nails in a little deeper. 

He’d had bigger dicks. Thicker dicks. None of them had hit the spot the way Harry’s did when he pulled out and shoved back in a little roughly. Roughly Hunter could work with. Staring up at Harry’s face, he was only just realizing that he should have gone on his knees. Face to face sex was so uncomfortable. Seeing Harry’s face, red, jaw tense with effort, sweat beading on his forehead, as he pounded into him, was too much. Harry’s eyes met Hunter’s for a moment, and the demon couldn’t stand it anymore. Leaning up, he bit at Harry’s chin, one hand sliding up to curl around the back of his head and tug him down. Teeth nibbling alone the curve of his jaw, Hunter raked the nails of his other hand down Harry’s back, squeezing his ass. His hips bucked up to meet each of Harry’s thrusts, lips settling over a spot just below one of Harry’s ears to suck lightly. 

Harry moaned quietly, his breath hot against Hunter’s ear, making his own chest hitch, eyes close. He bit at the spot he’d been worrying, nails in Harry’s back, tugging hard in his hair. “Fuck me harder.”

Grunting, Harry rose up a little more onto his knees, bracing himself with his palms on the bed next to Hunter’s ears, his hips moving more quickly. The mattress started to squeak, headboard thumping slightly against the wall. Definitely more like it. Hunter’s head fell back again, eyes closing to avoid looking at Harry. His chin tipped back, mouth open to let out the whines and grunts that tumbled from him with every thrust.

Hunter’s eyes flew open again, mouth falling open in a gasp, when he felt lips touch his throat. Lips, and then teeth, scraping over his bobbing Adam’s apple, biting down right where his hand had pressed when Harry had been fucking his throat earlier. Could he tell? Was there a mark? The thought made Hunter moan, rut his hips up against Harry restlessly. He felt lips curl against his throat, and then there was a very deliberate suck. 

Hunter came like a science fair volcano, all over both of their chests, crying out Harry’s name and arching, shuddering, the pleasure wracking through him so intense he blacked out for a moment. When he could focus again, his balls were still throbbing slightly, although he’d stopped spurting. Harry’s hands were tight on his hips, lifting him up; Hunter could feel the top of Harry’s thighs smack against the back of his with every thrust. His eyes opened, blinking up, just in time to meet Harry’s gaze.

The whitelighter’s hips stuttered, then pushed forward, deeply, one last time. With a shout of Hunter’s name, he filled the condom, cock throbbing inside of him.

For a few seconds afterwards, Harry was collapsed on top of him. Hunter still had a hand on his back, in his hair. Very slowly, he removed both. His palms hit the mattress, and he took a deep breath.

Before he could ask Harry to move, he was pulling out of Hunter, catching the top of the condom to keep it from spilling. Harry tied it off, and Hunter pointed without speaking to the door that led to the bathroom, where a garbage can was under the sink. His eyes closed as Harry walked away. 

When Harry came back, he stood awkwardly at the edge of the bed, watching Hunter for a few seconds, before Hunter lazily opened his eyes again. “Staying or leaving?”

“Which would you prefer?”

“All I’m really thinking about is a shower.” 

“...A shower sounds just the thing, actually. Before this mess congeals.” Harry gestured to his stomach, and then Hunter’s. Hunter huffed out a laugh, sat up and dragged a hand through his hair. 

“I have two shower heads, and they’re removable.” He set his feet on the floor, wincing at the chill of the wood, stood. 

Harry followed him into the bathroom, and shut the door.

In the morning, Hunter woke up to the smell of coffee and a disgruntled whitelighter. 

“Several of my buttons are gone,” he said accusingly, shaking his sweater at Hunter when he padded into the living room. “You also have no food in your refrigerator.”

“I don’t cook,” Hunter shrugged, beelining to the coffee pit. “There’s a bagel shop around the corner. And today I have to meet my dad. In,” Hunter yawned, glanced at the clock on the wall, “forty minutes.”  _ Shit. _

Harry’s face fell slightly. “Oh. Right. Well, then I suppose I should be going.”

“Unfortunately.” Relief washed over Hunter. Seeing Harry first thing in the morning had been a jolt he didn’t need. “I should have mentioned it last night.”

“No, no.” Harry shook his head. “Perhaps next time.” 

“Sure.” Hunter shifted his weight. Harry looked at him for a few seconds, then seemed to startle. 

“I should go.” He started for the door. Hunter set down his coffee and followed after him.

At the door, Harry paused, turned around. “Thank you. This was a very good time.”

Hunter’s lips twitched. “Quite.”

“Quite.” Harry chuckled, ducked his head. 

Hunter meant to let him go. He really did. Just before Harry was completely out the door, he reached for him, catching his arm and pulling him back, pulling him into a quick, hard kiss. “See you around, Professor.”

Harry licked his lips. “Yes. Apparently so.” He smiled at Hunter, turned and headed down the hallway.

As soon as he was out of sight, Hunter shut and locked the door, leaned against it with his head tipped back, eyes shut.

_ Fuck. _


	4. Coda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little bit with some missing pieces from the rest of the story.

_**double four time** _

**i.**

“Why didn’t you text me and warn me Parker was here?” Maggie dropped her head on the bartop, groaning. “What if he thinks I followed him here? Oh, that is so not a good look, especially when we  _ just _ started dating!”

Mel rolled her eyes. “I didn’t think it mattered. A lot of people come to the Haunt.”

“He’s with his brother. I just invited myself over to meet his brother. It is too soon for me to meet his brother.”   
“Yeah, that was pretty impressive.” Macy traded a glance with Mel, smiling a little. “I mean, just you might not have been such a big deal, but you said we should  _ all _ hang out.”

“Not me.” Mel spoke quickly. “I’ve gotta stay at the bar.”

“I could stay here as well, keep you company.” Harry nodded, smiling slightly, moving to perch on a barstool. “We still need to discuss--”

“Oh, no.” Macy interjected, shaking her head. “You are not making me make small talk with a stranger alone, while Maggie makes heart eyes at Parker.”

Harry sighed. “Fine, alright. Parker’s brother, did you say?”

“Half-brother,” Maggie said absently. “Different moms.” 

“Hey, that’s kind of like the opposite of us,” Mel said, gesturing between the three of them. “That’s a little weird.”

“It’s just a coincidence, Mel, come on.” Maggie rolled her eyes. “They’re over by the pool tables. Let’s go.” She disappeared into the crowd, heading in that general direction. 

Macy and Harry found her again just in time to see a man pull her into a hug.

**ii.**

Maggie watched Hunter and Harry walk away, not missing where Hunter’s hand was. As soon as they were out of earshot, she squealed, jumping up and down a little. “Hunter is super,  _ super _ into Harry!” 

“I noticed.” Macy laughed a little. “It was pretty intense.”

“Did you see how red Harry got?” Maggie’s mouth curved in a wide grin. “He was so flustered! I’ve never seen anyone flirt with him before.” 

“Do you think he’s interested?” 

Maggie darted a glance at Parker, but her boyfriend was scowling down at his phone, tapping away. Sufficiently distracted. Lowering her voice, she leaned in towards Macy. “I mean, I felt attraction, for sure.” She pulled back again with a shrug. “Mostly he was just surprised. Hunter’s  _ hot _ , and coming on pretty strong.”

“Yeah.” Macy smiled briefly. After thinking a moment, she said, “You know, I have a feeling this is going to get a little double date-ish. I don’t really want to be the fifth wheel. I’m gonna go.”

“Macy, you don’t have to leave. Mel gets off work in an hour--”

“It’s fine. One of the guys from the lab is having a thing, and Galvin invited me to go. I told him I’d try to stop by later, anyway.” Macy shrugged. “It’s probably a good girlfriend move to surprise him early, right?” 

“Definitely.” Maggie gave her a smile. “Well, if you’re sure.”

“I am. I’ll see you at home, later.”

Macy left her drink, barely touched, next to Maggie’s virgin daiquiri. Practically identical. She licked her lips, reached for the other glass. She drank at home anyway, not being able to in public was stupid.

“Where’d Macy go?”

“Oh!” Maggie guiltily grabbed her own drink, taking a sip. “Scientist emergency. I did  _ not _ ask for details.”

Parker frowned. “Hope everything’s okay.” 

“I’m sure it is. Harry!” She smiled at her whitelighter as he approached. “Macy had to go. She got a call from the lab.”

**iii.**

Something was seriously wrong with Parker. Maggie opened her mouth to bring it up to Harry, then noticed the look on his face. 

“Oh, wow, Harry.” Reaching out, she put her hand over his. “Oh,  _ ew _ , Harry.” Her hand jerked back immediately. “I did not need to know you felt those kinds of things.”

“Yes, well, it serves you right for empathing without permission.” Harry tugged his sleeves down. 

“Well, at least I know you’re into him too. All that flirting Hunter’s doing probably feels like a waste, you’re being such a dope.”

“He has a certain charm, yes, but it’s better if nothing happens. My duties to you and your sisters preclude any potential relationship I might have.”

“Okay, fine, but…” Maggie bit her lip. “You’re allowed to have fun sometimes, Harry, and your life shouldn’t revolve around us. We have more going on than you. We have more going on than each other!” Sipping at her daiquiri, she thought about how to word what she had to say next. Finally, she set her glass down and took a deep breath. “Also, okay, I’m sorry, but Hunter doesn’t really strike me as a relationship guy. I don’t think that’s what he’s looking for from you.” 

Harry was quiet for a moment. “Ah,” he finally said. “Well, then.” 

Maggie couldn’t help herself. She inched closer, fingers itching. Harry took a step back, unamused. 

“Perhaps I am due for a bit of fun,” he said, “Something that wouldn’t get complicated.”

“Hunter definitely seems like your guy for that.” Maggie nodded. “And I mean, how often are we all going to hang out with my boyfriend’s brother? There is very minimal potential for awkwardness. Hunter’s also, like, ridiculously hot. Which is an added bonus.”

“Yes, he’s quite handsome.” Harry nodded. “I suppose this is normal from your point of view. Going home with someone you’ve just met.”

“I mean,  _ I _ don’t do it. But yeah. People hook up. You deserve this, Harry.” She glanced away, and her eyes widened. “They’re coming back over. Quiet.” Maggie tried to look natural, picking up her drink again. Hunter barely glanced at her, his eyes on Harry.

“I am  _ so _ sorry about that.”

**iv.**

Mel was sitting in the kitchen when Harry stumbled into the Vera house the next morning. One look at him had her sighing, shaking her head. 

“I hate being single,” she muttered. She’d been the only one there last night; neither Maggie or Macy had come home. Used to be, those were the days she’d call Niko… Now she just sat at home alone, like a loser. 

“Sit.” She stood, pushed Harry into her empty chair, went over to the fridge. “So, how was it?”

“It was, ah. Intense.”

“He looked intense.” The insult was, Mel felt, implied. She tossed a pat of butter into a cast iron skillet. “I didn’t know you were into guys.”

“We haven’t exactly discussed my sexuality, Melanie.”

“Well, no,” Mel agreed. “But you had something going with Charity, once, and you two  _ still _ have crazy awkward ex vibes. You’re right, though. It was wrong of me to assume your sexuality just because of that.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Yes, well. I have been with men. Not often or many, but I have.”

“And now you’ve been with this guy. Parker’s brother.”

“Hunter.”

Mel didn’t say anything, cracked an egg into the skillet. 

“He’s very…” Harry sighed. “Actually, I liked him.”   
“So the sex was good.”

“Amazing,” Harry agreed, and then looked horrified. Mel had wrinkled her nose, but Mel laughed. He shook his head. “He was almost sweet. I don’t regret it.”

“Then that’s all that matters. Are you going to see him again?” Pulling out a bag of tortillas from the cupboard, Mel popped a couple of pieces into another pan to crisp them up. Then she grabbed half an avocado from the fridge. 

“I don’t know.” Harry shrugged. “I brought up another time, and his answer was noncommittal, but his goodbye…”

“Did you get his number?”

“No.” Harry said it sulkily, as though just realizing he should have. 

Mel rolled her eyes, smashed the avocado on the tortilla and smeared it around like butter on toast, set it on a plate. Slid the fried egg on top. Put the plate in front of Harry. 

“Eat. You can mope about Maggie’s boyfriend’s brother later.” 

Harry sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Comments are very appreciated!


End file.
